THE CURSE sure is troublesome
by sasunaru1827
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke discovered about a curse on their clan ...and there is only one thing they can do to not die and this is for them to be born again and the are looking for someone beautiful and smart to carry them... and who is the most beautiful and smartest person in konoha? SHIKAMARU! But how can they do this when every1 is fighting for his attention? MPREG, AllxSHika
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I do there would be yaoi….!**

Chapter 1

Sasuke looked at his brother suspiciously," Why would I believe the traitor who killed his own clan except for his brother who he left telling him that hate would make him stronger?"

" Sasuke, I know I did bad things but what I'm telling you is the truth and you don't even know the truth about our clan"…. Itachi said.

" Oh, really? And what's the truth, Huh?"… Sasuke yelled.

"The Third Hokage ordered me to kill them Sasuke."

"Why would he do that?"

"Back then Father was planning a rebellion to overthrow the Third Hokage and conquer Konoha, but our Father didn't know that the Hokage already know that because he has a spy inside our clan and that spy was my best friend. Father found out about the spy so he ordered someone to kill him and they blamed it on me. The Hokage ordered his anbus to kill our clan and that would mean they would include you but I begged the Hokage that I would do the job alone in exchange he would let you live…but what I didn't know at that time was the Hokage put a curse on the remaining Uchiha…"

"And what curse would that be?"

"I don't know the name of the curse but what I do know is that after 9 years of his death that all the remaining Uchiha will be dead and as you notice you are getting weaker isn't that so Sasuke?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Those are the signs that we are going to die"

"But I thought the curse would take 9 years to effect and it wasn't so long ago that the Third Hokage died "

"You haven't kept track of time, huh? It's been 8 and a half years since the Hokage died Sasuke"

"You mean we only have 6 months to live?"

"Not necessarily"

"What do you mean?"

"For an Uchiha you are really stupid Brother,,,, It means that I found a way for us to not die permanently…"

"Not die permanently ?"

"Yes … a jutsu that will give birth to us again"

"How would we do that?"

"We just have to find a beautiful and smart carrier."

" You mean make babies and let the body of the babies carry our soul?"

"Yes very smart Isn't it?"

"But where will we find a beautiful and smart woman who will willingly carry the babies of two wanted ninjas? And I thought you hate women?"

"Who says it has to be woman? And who said it should be willing…?…"

The End

**This is my first fic ever please have mercy on me …read and review please… the next chapter would be about shika…..**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for the review guys…I'm really sorry if this is a lot of crap…

Chapter 2 ….

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto I would never write fanfictions….

"Ugh, this is troublesome….." mumbled Shikamaru as he was walking towards the Hokage Tower… It was a very hard week for the young Nara. He has been going on very hard missions in past few days and not mentioning he always feel like as if someone was watching him, he just told himself that he was just being paranoid and it's all because he was tired. And this day is supposed to be his long-awaited day off.

"Hey, Shika-chan!"

Shikamaru turned and when he saw the green clad boy he internally groaned and thought ' Could this day be any worse?'

"Hey Lee…." Shika lazily replied.

"Shika-chan you're as youthful and beautiful as ever…..", Lee said doing his usual pose.

"Lee, please, it's too early for that youthful crap of yours ….." the Nara replied.

"Oh please forgive me my Shika-chan I'm just simply complimenting your youthful youth and beauty…..!"

"Ugh…at least stop with the Shika-chan," Shika said obviously irritated.

"How can we stop when just by seeing you and hearing that nickname of yours we are reminded of that day when we realize your true beauty?"

Lee and Shikamaru turned and saw the male Hyuuga.

"Ah yes that day….," Lee said dreamily.

'Ugh that day that ruined my very peaceful life….' Shikamaru thought.

**FLASHBACK**

"_What?! You want me to what?!" shikamaru was screaming._

_Sigh "Do I have to repeat myself?" Tsunade said.. "Ok I want you to do an undercover job and work at a club as a stripper."_

"_What?! I don't even know how to do the Sexy Jutsu…. Why don't you let Naruto do it?"_

"_For a genius you are surprisingly naïve.""And what does that exactly mean?"_

"_Shika we don't need a woman because the cub you're going to work on are for gays…."_

"_But still I'm just an average looking guy… I'm not handsome or sexy like the others… Why don't you just let Naruto or Kiba or Neji do it?"_

"_Do you have a mirror at home? Cause you look like you have never looked at yourself before…. I mean, yes, you are not handsome but you are cute and very uke….."_

"_No, I won't do it…That's the end of this discussion…"_

"_You have probably forgot Shika that I'm the hokage what I say goes….and you leave me no choice….." Tsunade then clicked her fingers and 4 anbus surrounded Shikamaru._

"_What?! Let me go….." shouted Shikamaru as he struggled against the anbus holds and then suddenly everything turned black._

_{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{TIME SKIP}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}_

"_Ah….Where am I?" Shikamaru asked himself. He turned around and looked at his surroundings. He was in a very small room filled with books and scrolls. He saw a door and tried to open it but the door was locked from the outside. He started banging and screaming._

_-meanwhile at the Hokage's Office-_

"_baa-chan why did you call all of us here…?" Naruto said " It's our day off"_

"_And who is banging inside your cabinet?" Neji asked._

"_Yeah I'm wondering about that too," Sakura added._

"_I have a mission for a few of you…." The Hokage said._

"_Well if you only need just a few of us why call all of us?" Ino said "And why is that lazy bum Shikamaru not here?"_

"_Well I want all of you to see a surprise…."_

"_What surprise?" Chouji asked._

"_Just stand back and watch. Shizune."_

_Shizune then went to the door and opened it._

_-with Shikamaru-_

"_Open the stupid door…. You stupid hag …" Shikamaru was banging the door when suddenly the door opened….he almost toppled over but he caught himself. And the he saw the Hokage smirking at him._

"_How dare you lock me up…..You hag…." Shikamaru was yelling at the hokage but suddenly stopped when he heard gasps of surprise behind him._

"_Wow….!" Everyone in the room said …..The guys got almost hard when they saw Shikamaru walked outside from the cabinet but they stopped themselves when they realized the girls are still around._

"_What are you wearing Shika?" Ino said breaking the silence._

"_What do you…" Shika stopped when he saw what he was wearing._

_He was wearing a black kimono with pink obi that ended on his thigh. The kimono hugged his body perfectly making his effeminate figure more obvious. It is also an off shoulder one showing more of his perfect and smooth shoulders and neck. His hair was not on his usual ponytail, it was let down with a pink clip on it. He also noticed that his butt is almost showing._

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAT!" Shikamaru yelled._

_The Hokage just laughed at Shikamaru…_

"_Now, now Shika-chan it's not that bad… right guys?" Tsunade said looking at the others._

_Shika looked at the group the guys were blushing and look like they are hiding something while the girls ran to him and were squealing about how cute he is._

_That day Shikamaru's life turned into hell._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well by the way do you know why we are called to the Hokage's Office on our day offs..?"

AUTHO'S NOTE: Please guy review and tell me what you think …. I'm very sorry about the grammar and spelling….i tried my best…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I own it there would be many Sakura and Ino bashing…And Shika would be the Main character**

**A.N. : This is my first fic ever please read and review**

"Why do you think the Hokage called us on our day offs?" Shika asked.

"Well, from what I've heard, there seems to be reports that there are suspicious people lurking in the forest….." Neji said while stealing glances at Shika's bubble butt.

"This is troublesome…." Shika said.

After a few minutes of walking and Shika avoiding being groped by Neji and Lee, they finally arrived at the Hokage Tower.

When they got there Naruto and the others are already there. Naruto was being his usual self, whiny.

'This is totally troublesome' Shikamaru thought as he heard Naruto whine again.

"Master Hokage, may I ask why we're here.?" Kakashi-sensei finally said getting tired of Naruto's whining.

"Well as all of you are here, I won't beat around the bush. I'm sure you've heard of suspicious people lurking in the forest", the Hokage said.

Everyone nodded.

"What of it Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked.

"There are complaints from the merchants who come to other villages that they don't feel safe as long as those people are still there. It seems that the people are looking for someone; someone beautiful and smart."

"Uhm…..Hokage-sama, how do you know that?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"They stop the carriages of princesses and other noble that passes through there. They also stopped the women and men who looked beautiful and smart. So I called you all here to form a plan to capture the people," the Hokage said.

"Isn't it just easier to make a bait to catch those people?" Shika said lazily.

"Very good Shika!" the Hokage said, "and all we have to do is decide who the bait is"

All the men turned to Shika.

"Well, I guess it is decided Shika will be the bait. Not only you are the smartest one here, you are also the most beautiful, even girly than the girls."

All the girls except Hinata gasped and glared at Shika.

Shika just looked at the Hokage disbelievingly with a gaping mouth.

"Wouldn't it be easier to let a _**GIRL **_handle it?" Ino said glaring at Shika. Everybody knows that Ino is just jealous at Shika since he has every man's attention. And she has no one to whore herself out. Apparently Sakura feels the same as Ino but has more self-control than the girl.

"Yes, I totally agree," Shika agreed not wanting to be the bait for it is so troublesome for him.

"We will just vote for it. Everybody can nominate someone and say why you nominate him/her."

"I nominate Shika-chan," Kiba said.

"I nominate myself," Ino, still glaring at Shika, said.

"Any other nominations?...None?...Then it is time to vote," the Hokage said.

"Who votes for Shika?"

All of the men except Shikamaru, raised their hands. Shizune and Hinata also raised their hands.

"Who is in favor of Ino?"

All the girls except for Shizune and Hinata raised their hands. Shikamaru raised his hand in favor of Ino.

"It's decided then Shika will be the bait," Tsunade said.

"Don't I get to say anything about this situation? I am the one you're trying to make bait," Shikamaru asked annoyed at the Hokage.

"You can't say anything."

"But- ," Ino started.

"No buts."

"Shikamaru stay after the meeting we have to prepare you for this mission. I need you all to prepare for this mission and be careful. These criminals are not the usual. If my resources are correct, and they always are, these criminals are S-ranked. You are all dismissed."

Everybody except Shika and the Hokage left.

"Now Shika we need to dress you appropriate to the occasion," said the Hokage with a devilish glint in her eye..

Shika just sighed and said troublesome with a pout that made him look even cuter.

**~~~~~~~~~ON THE JUNGLE~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So Sasuke do you know any beautiful and smart people in the village?" Itachi asked his brother.

"I know a very smart person. He is Shikamaru, he's the first one who became chuunin in our batch. But I don't know if he's beautiful though I haven't seen him for how many years now," Sasuke replied.

"Well, there's one way to find out, we can spy on him. Do you by any chance know where he lives?"

"He's a Nara so he's probably on the Nara's woods, where the deer sanctuary is."

"Let's go" ..

**~~~~~~~~~WITH SHIKAMARU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'What a troublesome day it is today' Shikamaru sighed as he went to the woods his family owned.

He just ran away from the men who tried to grope him in the village. He thought that the Hokage must really hate him since she dressed him up even though the mission didn't start yet.

Shikamaru sighed again… "Troublesome"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO THE UCHIHAS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"We're here," Sasuke said.

"We just need to wait for him," Itachi said.

After a while they heard someone walking in the path. The Uchiha brothers stealthily hid on the branches. But what they saw after shocked them, a long silence surrounded the two brothers.

Finally Sasuke managed to gasp out, "Oh MY GOD…."

"S-s-sasuke, is that the Nara?" Itachi stuttered out.

Sasuke just nodded.

"WOW," they both said.

**CHAPTER END  
To be continued**

**A/N Please read and review….. I know that Itachi and Sasuke are OOC but I like them like this. Sorry if I offended somebody out there..**


End file.
